Tickle Me Lucario
by LucarioFreak
Summary: A mini story when Lucario is raped by his master, Sir Aaron. Contains some pokemon x human yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Tickle me Lucario**

I got bored and LucarioFreakish, so I wrote this mini story.

PART ONE

Lucario was running in the wild across Kanto. He was running for his life through the trees, bushes, and fields trying to hide and get an away from his terrible master, Sir Aaron.

Sir Aaron was a good master, well until he started to poke'rape the poor Lucario. Ever since that day, he ran far far away from him. And he flees everyday non-stop except to rest or eat.

One day Lucario was resting in the Kanto Viridian Forest. He had a small campfire he lit up using his flamethrower breath move.  
_"Sigh, same day, same shit"_ says Lucario.  
Lucario had a hasty nature. He could careless about life at times. Sometimes Lucario would cuss at times, though Sir Aaron trained him not to.

Nearby Ash, was walking down the forest, trying to catch another caterpie. Apparently his old caterpie got eaten by a pidgy. So he needed a new one.  
He had his Ultra Balls on his waist, ready for capturing.

Ash was walking down and he saw a campfire up ahead through the bushes.  
_"Hey isn't that a Lucario?" _says Ash.

Ash slowly approaches the Lucario as Lucario is surprised and is frozen sitting on the boulder in front of the campfire.  
_"W-what do you want?"_ Asks the Lucario in fear.  
Lucario was honestly afraid of humans after what Sir Aaron did to him.

_"I'm not gonna hurt you Lucario!" _says Ash.  
Ash bends down towards the pokemon as Lucario was shaking in fear. Looking at him cautiously.

"_Hey! Look at your feet! I had no idea you had pink pads underneath!" _says Ash as hey begins to rub Lucario paws.  
_"What?! Stop that!" _says Lucario in surprise!  
_"Wow! These are so soft! I bet it feels great to be kicked by these!" _says Ash.  
_"He-He! S-stop!" _says Lucario as he laughs as it was tickling him.  
_"I wish you were my pokemon Lucario!_" says Ash as he rubs his paws.  
_"HA HA HA Stop it Sir Aaron!!!" _yells the pokemon!  
_"Sir Aaron?" _says Ash in curiosity.

There was an awkward pause as Lucario and Ash stare into each other eyes.  
Suddenly Lucario's eyes began to water and he started to cry.  
_"F-forget about it!" _cries the pokemon.

Lucario flees in the woods.  
_"Hey Lucario come back! I thought we were having fun?"_ says Ash as he chases after him.

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Lucario stopped at the forest Lake and began to cry his poke'eyes out as tears fell into the lake.  
Lucario can see his ugly reflection on the moonlight water.  
_"Why did he do that to me? Why?" _says Lucario.

_"Lucario? Are you ok? I'm sorry if I hurt you by rubbing your paws"_ says Ash.  
_"No it's not that." _says Lucario.  
_"It's my old master I ran away from....Sir Aaron"_ says Lucario.  
_"What about Sir Aaron? What did he do to you"_ asks Ash.

There was another pause, until Lucario spoke up again.  
_"It's a story that will haunt me forever, but I tell you boy." _says the Lucario.

_"It was a Raining day and we were resting in a cottage near our training area." _as Lucario began to tell his story.

*Flashback*

Lucario and Sir Aaron came in their private cottage as they were both soaked from the rain. They had finished doing their daily training, battling wild pokemon. When they were battling this snorlax, it began to rain on them, so they rushed to their cottage.

Lucario was shivering from the cold rain. Soaked.  
_"Lemme get you a soft blanket Lucario"_ says Sir Aaron.  
_"T-that would be great, master"_ says Lucario.

Sir Aaron made the Lucario rest on the cottage bed and laid the blanket on Lucario.  
_"Better Lucario?" _asks Sir Aaron.  
_"Yes, better Master!" _says Lucario.  
_"Thank you Master!" _continued the Lucario. Grateful to have such a good master, until today.

Sir Aaron began to rub on Lucario's wet furry yellow chest.  
_"Wow Lucario, you feel so soft"_ says Sir Aaron.  
_"Thank you Master"_ as Lucario began to close his eyes to get some rest.

Suddenly his hands went lower towards Lucario's blue stomach.  
_"He he! That tickles Sir Aaron!_" says Lucario as he giggles  
Suddenly he moved his hands beneath the covers and onto his private area.

Lucario stop giggling and suddenly his blue and black face, started to blush into a mad red color.  
_"S-Sir Aaron_?" Asks the Lucario in fear and confusion.  
_"Sssh"_ whispered Sir Aaron.

Sir Aaron began to fondle with Lucario's penis underneath the sheets.  
_"Mmmph"_ moaned the Lucario in awkward pleasure.  
_"Sir Aaron, please stop, you are only my master!" _says Lucario.  
_"Lucario I love you, and you are the master to my heart"_ says Sir Aaron.  
The weirdest thing happened.  
Sir Aaron went underneath the sheets and Lucario could feel something Moist and Warm.  
To Lucario's surprise he was getting a blowjob from Sir Aaron as his head was bobbling underneath the sheets.  
_"Sir Aaron p-please stops" _whimpered Lucario as his eyes began to tear.  
But the awkward pleasure keeps going.  
_"MMMPH" _suddenly the pokemon came underneath the sheets on Sir Aaron.

Sir Aaron sticks his head from the sheets and wipes his mouth.  
_"Now it's my turn Lucario"_ says Sir Aaron.  
_"No...No not that, please anything but that!" _cries the Lucario.

Suddenly Sir Aaron yanks Lucario's ears and positions his body over the edge of the bed, having his body bent over.  
Sir Aaron grabbed the back of his neck with his left hand and grabbed his tail on his right hand.

_"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" _screams the pokemon!  
But it was too late.  
Sir Aaron penetrated the pokemon's rear.

For that whole hour, Lucario could remember the pain and violation he had felt as he was being raped.

*End of Flashback*

_"After that happened I left in the rain and never looked back._  
_And for a year I had been running away." _says Lucario.

_"I'm so sorry Lucario"_ says Ash.

Ash picks up the pokemon and gives Lucario a hug.  
And the two began to talk to each each side by side as Ash agreed to be his new and better trainer as Ash adopts Lucario.

**END**


End file.
